Nostalgia
by Xia M
Summary: As lembranças prendem-nos ao passado. Por mais que vivamos, vamos ter sempre as memórias a arrastarem-se e a serem esquecidas pelo tempo. Será que mudar é bom? E ajuda? ::Yaoi:: ::Kai x Tyson:: ::OneShot::


_**N/A: **__Yo minna!  
__Hum, não tenho muito a dizer, talvez apenas pedir parabéns. 8D Não, não é o meu aniversário, até porque já passou, mas é uma data muito importante para mim. n.n Hoje, 18 de Agosto de 2008, fazem exactamente três anos que me inscrevi aqui no site e iniciei a minha "carreira" de ficwritter. No início não era lá grande coisa, mas ao longo de três anos progredi imenso. Ainda ontem estive a ler fics antigas e notei o quanto melhorei. Escrever uma boa fic não se consegue de um dia para o outro. Requer muito trabalho e dedicação. Nunca fui de ter muitas reviews, mas mesmo assim nunca desisti. Eu gosto daquilo que faço e é por isso que quero passar muitos mais anos aqui no site, a escrever e a ler também. 8D Por isso, só quero dizer-vos uma coisa: se vocês gostam daquilo que fazem, se gostam de escrever, então façam-no. Tentem perceber por vocês próprios o que pode haver de mal (se houver 8D) nas vossas fics e melhorem-no. Foi assim que eu fiz. n.n _

_**Dimitri: **__Uau Taichou! A fazer discursos e a encorajar as crianças inocentes. Essa data mexe muito contigo. – sorriso descarado._

_**N/A: **__¬¬ Cala a boca Di-baka! – dou-lhe um empurrão que fá-lo desaparecer. – Muito bem minna, passando à fic só queria deixar claro que é o primeiro yaoi que publico mas o segundo que escrevo. Ainda sou novata no género, por isso peço paciência. n.n' Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews a dizer o que acharam, ok? 8D_

_**Casal:**__ Kai x Tyson._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao._

* * *

**Nostalgia**

Sentado na última fila da sala de aula, ignorando por completo a nova matéria sobre funções que a professora passava no quadro, olhava pela janela a cidade que se estendia para lá dos muros do colégio. Olhou para o relógio que tinha no pulso, suspirou e voltou a olhar pela janela. Naquele dia tinha acordado abatido. E tudo por causa de um sonho. O sonho até nem era importante. Era algo que já nem lhe devia preocupar. Mas no fundo, ele sabia que isso era mentira. Sabia tão bem que ficara abatido, chateado, inquieto. Sonhara com o passado, com a sua equipa, com os Bladebreakers.

A campainha tocou, avisando o fim das aulas. Levantou-se e guardou as suas coisas lentamente. Agarrou na pasta e saiu do colégio. Como o tempo passara. Já faziam mais de três anos que não participava de um campeonato, que não sentia a pressão de defender o título que tanto adorava, que não estava com os seus amigos.

O tempo passa, as coisas mudam, as pessoas mudam e com eles não havia sido diferente. Cada um tinha seguido o seu caminho, cada um estava a viver a sua vida, a preparar o seu futuro e ele não era excepção. O antigo tri-campeão mundial agora preocupava-se com os estudos, em terminar o ano com boas notas, em entrar na universidade, tirar um bom curso e conseguir um bom emprego. Era o que ele queria e acreditava que era isso que todos os seus amigos estavam a fazer. Mesmo assim não evitava sentir saudades de todos eles. Daichi, Hilary, Kenny, Ray, Max, Kai.

_"Kai..."_

O nome do amigo ecoou novamente na sua mente. Há quanto tempo não o via? A última vez em que estiveram juntos fora na reunião que a equipa fazia todos os anos, para matar um pouco as saudades. E Kai tivera que sair mais cedo, pois tinha uma reunião de negócios importante. Como único herdeiro de tudo o que pertencia aos Hiwatari, era mais que seu dever tomar conta dos negócios. Mas Tyson sabia que não era isso que ele queria. Tinha a certeza. Mas por mais que tentasse, Kai nunca lhe iria dizer o que queria, o que mais desejava. Além do mais, falar não fazia o estilo dele.

Tyson riu com o próprio pensamento. Tinha que tentar, pelo menos mais uma vez. Por tudo o que passaram juntos, por tudo o que sentia pelo amigo, tinha que ao menos saber, ouvir da boca dele o que ele queria. Sabia que Kai, na maior parte da sua vida, agira por obrigação, não por gosto. Nos três anos em que estiveram juntos notara a mudança dele. O peso que parecia ter desaparecido dos ombros do Hiwatari. Mas esse peso voltara. Tyson sentia isso. Conseguia vê-lo nos olhos violeta do colega o quanto o cargo de director das empresas do avô o incomodava, o angustiava.

Olhou para uma montra e viu o seu reflexo cansado observá-lo. Tinha que tentar. Só mais uma vez. Ganhando coragem, o rapaz respirou fundo e preparou-se para ir até à mansão dos Hiwatari. Pelas inúmeras visitas falhadas que acumulara, conseguira descobrir os dias e as horas em que ele costumava estar em casa. Aquele era um desses dias.

Não ia mentir: estava preocupado. Estava...sempre estivera. Kai sempre fora o grande motivo da sua preocupação _e_ irritação. E o motivo da sua felicidade. É, já não negava isso a si mesmo. E era por isso que tinha de falar com ele, de esclarecer o que se passava, de o _ajudar_. Eles eram amigos, certo? Era mais que sua obrigação ajudar um amigo. Ajudar _aquele_ amigo.

Chegado à mansão, foi encaminhando por um dos empregados até ao escritório de Kai. O empregado bateu à porta e lá de dentro veio a fria e autoritária voz do "Sr. Hiwatari". Tyson agradeceu ao empregado e entrou sozinho. A porta foi aberta devagar. O escritório estava escuro, silencioso, só se conseguia ouvir ao longe o som das teclas do portátil em que Kai trabalhava. Tyson respirou fundo mais uma vez. Não podia desistir agora.

Caminhou lentamente até à secretária, esperando que o rapaz de cabelos bicolores notasse a sua presença. Mas não notou. Ou então fingiu não notar. Limitou-se a manter os olhos no portátil e ignorar a nova presença no escritório.

- Olá, Kai.

- Ah, és tu. – comentou o rapaz, com desinteresse na voz. Tyson não se sentiu afectado pelas palavras do colega. Era o jeito dele, afinal. – Precisas de alguma coisa? – murmurou Kai novamente, sem tirar os olhos do computador.

- Bem, huh... – Tyson começou a gaguejar. Aquela indiferença pela parte de Kai estava a deixá-lo nervoso. Era como se, para ele, ficar meses inteiros sem ver os amigos não significasse nada. – Mais ou menos. – disse por fim, com a mão na nuca em sinal de nervosismo.

- Estás com algum problema? Queres ajuda para resolver alguma coisa? Ou...

O jeito com que Kai lançava as várias hipóteses estava para além da sua maneira de ser habitual. E Tyson percebera isso. Era como se o Hiwatari estivesse a falar com um qualquer, alguém que apenas recorria a ele por favores e não com um amigo que conhecia há já seis anos. Tyson irritou-se com aquele comportamento dele e decidiu deixar-se de rodeios. Se Kai não mostrava respeito, não seria ele a fazê-lo.

- Eu vim ajudar-te, Kai.

Kai tirou os olhos do computador para encarar o antigo colega. Um misto de surpresa e confusão a passarem pelos seus olhos assim que ele viu o ar confiante e seguro de Tyson.

- Ajuda?

- Sim.

- Isto é alguma piada, Tyson? – perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Não. – respondeu Tyson, simplesmente. – Estou a falar a sério.

Kai levantou-se e foi até à janela. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira, um absurdo, uma simples piada sem cabimento. Mas ele não estava para aguentar aquilo. Tinha trabalho para fazer, não podia perder o seu tempo com as infantilidades do colega. Voltou-se para o rapaz de cabelos escuros, um ar sério e um tanto irritado sendo visível no seu rosto.

- De que é que estás a falar?

- Tu não gostas do que fazes. – Kai arqueou uma sobrancelha, levemente confuso. – Eu sei que não. Tenho a certeza de que existem imensas coisas que preferias estar a fazer em vez de estares fechado num escritório!

- Eu estou bem aqui. – declarou Kai, sério.

- Estás a mentir! – Tyson levantou-se irritado, batendo com ambas as mãos na secretária.

- E se estiver? – perguntou Kai num tom provocador, aproximando o rosto do de Tyson.

- Assume de uma vez que não gostas do que fazes e faz alguma coisa por ti! – Kai surpreendeu-se com aquela afirmação. - Tal como fazias antes. Quando me desafiavas por tudo e por nada.

Kai suspirou. Afastou-se de Tyson e olhou-o curioso, cruzando os braços no processo.

- Porquê?

- Porque eu sinto falta disso.

Kai permitiu-se a um pequeno sorriso.

- Interessante. – Tyson ficou tenso ao ouvir o tom de Kai. Divertido. – Mas esses tempos acabaram. As pessoas mudam, Tyson. Tudo muda. Nada fica.

- As lembranças ficam. – disse, sério.

- Mas viver preso às lembranças é ridículo. Devias esquecer o teu passado glorioso. O tempo não volta atrás. E as lembranças esquecem-se. – Tyson virou o rosto ligeiramente. Não queria encarar os olhos do colega. Principalmente, quando ele tinha razão. – Eu acho que não vieste aqui ajudar-me, mas sim ajudar-te a ti próprio. – Tyson espantou-se com a afirmação. – Estou errado?

- Eu só gostava que as coisas voltassem ao normal. – murmurou, sem encarar Kai.

- Então devias encontrar algo novo para chamares "normal".

Àquela afirmação, Tyson reagiu. Mas nunca iria perceber porquê. De um salto, foi até atrás da secretária, agarrou o pulso do mais velho e colou os seus lábios no dele. Kai não desviou, não o afastou, simplesmente não se mexeu. O choque da acção do colega paralisara-o. Quando encarou os olhos cor-de-vinho dele novamente, a sua garganta secou, as palavras fugiram, a sua voz quebrou. Como podia ele ter feito _aquilo_?

- Ty...son... – conseguiu dizer por fim, ainda em choque. O mais novo sorriu de canto, um sorriso divertido, malandro, _feliz_.

- Acho que me podia habituar a chamar isso de normal. Espero ver-te em breve Kai! – dizendo isto, Tyson abandonou o escritório do Hiwatari como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Idiota... – murmurou Kai, assim que a porta se fechou. Um pequeno sorriso preencheu o seu rosto enquanto se sentava novamente.

Tyson podia nunca vir a saber, mas enquanto pensara ter ajudado a si próprio conseguira cumprir o seu principal objectivo. Os dias naquele escritório, decerto, nunca mais seriam os mesmos para Kai depois daquele beijo. As lembranças podem esquecer-se, é verdade, e aquela era uma delas. Mas sempre se podiam fazer novas.

_**Owari**_

* * *

_É, a fic ficou sem sentido. o.o Ou será que não? xD Isso serão vocês a dizer-me nas vossas reviews. Vocês vão mandar, ceeeeeerto? Quero saber se a fic faz...sentido? o.o' Até que faz. E o Tyson sempre teve atitudes bruscas. E estranhas. Esta é apenas mais uma delas. 8D Então não se esqueçam das reviews! E parabéns para mim! xD_

_Jinhos minna!!_

_Bye, bye!!_


End file.
